The Demons with In
by Mira-chan2
Summary: *YAOI* Something happens to Geta and Karrot and when something soon-to-be-is found out it creates problems for them. This also creates a chain reaction of problems to there friends and families. *CHAPS 2 and 3 are up.*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I did own them Karrot and Geta would be together, but I DO OWN RON!! She's my made up character.  
  
Just another DBZ. Enjoy! ^-~  
Chapter 1  
  
// Thinking//  
  
It was the same routine at the Son household. Chi-Chi was in the kitchen, cooking the boys' favorite. "Oooh.yah mommy's making pancakes Trunks!" Goten shouted. Chi-Chi could hear the boys' footsteps running down the stairs." You guys?!" Chi-Chi yelled out. "Slow down, you'll get hurt!" "Okay." They both said in unison. The smell of pancakes floated through out the whole house.  
  
"Goten?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Where's your father?"  
  
"Gee I don't know?" Goten said as he flashed that familiar Son grin. Chi- Chi smiled back. Goku had woken up only to find himself running to the bathroom throwing up. He leaned back on the counter as he rapped his arms around his stomach. Wondering why this was happening. He could smell the pancakes Chi-Chi was making and was very eager to go and joint the boys but was too weak to get up.  
  
"Jeez mom." Goten trailed off, as he stuffed a pancake in his mouth along with Trunks. Trunks had stayed over the night with Goten as they would always do. "These are grweat!" They both said with stuffed mouths. //Finally something the onna can cook with out it tasting like it was burned!" // I don't know why Goten is always complaining about the way his mom cooks! These are good. // Chi-Chi jointed them and was about to eat when they heard gagging sounds from up stairs. "Mom?" Goten asked with a worried tone. "What hunny?" Chi-Chi took a sip of her coffee. "Where's Gohan?" Trunks interrupted. Chi-chi gave Trunks a clueless look. "Where is he anyways?" Chi-Chi asked. They both looked at Goten, but he kept on eating. Goten could feel there eyes on him. "What!?" he yelled. "Where's Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked again, giving him THE STARE! (You know the stare your mom gives you when she knows you know something) "Goten." This time Chi-Chi said with demand. "He's at." Goten mumbled the rest of the sentence. "Goten speak louder."  
  
"Yah Goten, speak louder" Trunks said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"He's.he spend the night at Capsule Corps." Goten finally said and quickly looked up to see his mothers' reaction. "Why would he." Chi-Chi trailed off. "Because he said he wanted to spend more time with my 'sis-." [1] Trunks trailed off as he realized what he just said. "Spend MOR...More t...Time?!" she said trying not to sound mad, but the boys could see she was obviously gonna lose her temper. The boys knew Chi-Chi never liked Ron, who was Trunks' older sister. She was always a trouble maker here and at school. They never got along with each other and thought that she was a bad influence to Gohan. She whished that one day Gohan would grow up to be the most famous scholar and marry that rich girl Videl, instead she was seeing that Gohan had taken interest in Ron.// little bitch.she's not gonna ruin my life! That's one thing I know for sure! I'll see to it my self! // Chi-Chi was distracted from her thoughts when Goten asked her something. "What's wrong with dad?"  
  
"Yeah, it's been happening for a couple of weeks already." The chibi lavender haired boy said.  
  
"I know.." She trailed off.  
  
'But.well this is where it ends!" she said as she got up and slammed the fork on the table.  
  
I hope you liked it! Be easy on my when you review I'm new at this and I'm just getting the hang of this about how to edit and put new chapters in my story. This is my first yaoi. [1] Anyways Ron is Gohan's best friend since they were little kids and the reason why Chi-Chi hates her is because the ways she acts. She more of a tomboy, and lives with Trunks and Bulma, Bulma took her in as her own daughter after the fight that Chi-Chi and Ron had. *- * (idea pops in my head) well maybe instead explaining it to you maybe should type the story on what happened. Ye I don't like Chi-Chi or Videl to me there somehow alike. The review button is down there so go! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ (dreamily sighs0  
  
"I don't care if he's afraid of doctor's or needles. He's going and that's final!" Chi-Chi said angrily and stormed up to her room. They could here her stomping up the stairs.  
  
"Goten?" Trunks asked  
  
"Mmh?" Goten asked as he stuffed pancakes down his throat.  
  
"What's wrong with your dad?"  
  
'Nothing!'  
  
"Hello!?" Trunks said in a high pitched voice.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He's sick!"  
  
"So?!"  
  
(We all know Trunks knows more than Goten.) ^-~  
  
"SO!? So!?"  
  
"Hello when a person is sick you take them to the DOCTOR!!!!!!!!!" By now Trunks' face was flustered with a couple of shades of red.  
  
"Why do I bother?" Trunks whispered as he held his head.  
  
"Why do you get all bent out of shape?" Goten yelled as he stuffed more pancakes in his mouth.  
  
'It's weird that Chi-Chi hasn't takin him to the doctor an- have you noticed that we have endless pancakes?"  
  
'Why hasn't your mom taken Goku to the doctor?"  
  
"Because he thinks that he's faking it!"  
  
"Fakin it? Trunks voice sounding high pitched again and the shades of red were returning.  
  
"So not eating like a.." Trunks trailed off as he saw the same resemblance of Goku's eating habits in Goten. Trunks gave an icky look and sweat dropped.  
  
"Like.a....bottomless pit!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"There is no way he can pull that off for a couple of weeks. He would have DIED starving because he was pretending to not eat the way he does!" Trunks chuckled.  
  
"My mom thinks he's faking it"  
  
"Faking what?" Trunks questioned him.  
  
" She thinks he's faking being sick because she thinks he's trying to worm out from the dinner party your mom is throwing and instead of going that he wants to spar with Vegeta." "Oh.that makes sense." Trunks shrugged his shoulders and stole one of Go ten's pancakes, but before Trunks could get one Goten displayed a predatorily look and pushed Trunks to the floor. Trunks could hear Goten growl.  
  
"Phe" Trunks chuckled  
  
"I'm stronger than you. You can't stand a chance."  
  
"Gerrahhh" Goten ran towards Trunks.  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
" 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I WISH I did.  
  
Sorry I didn't type down to review my last chapter BUT PLEASE, PLEASE (interrupted)  
  
Geta: loser, beg like the dog you are. (Smirks)  
  
* PANG*  
  
Me holding a frying pan and sweat dropping.  
  
Karrot: Serves him right  
  
Looks at Vegeta (stars flying around Geta's head) then the pan.  
  
Mira-Chan: Oh my god what have I turned into.into..da da da dum Chi-Chi! I'm sorry.  
  
Geta: awww that's oka-.."  
  
*POW* (punched his face)  
  
Mira-Chan: That's more like me. Enjoy ^-~ /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Scared my ass" Chi-Chi said as she reached her room at stormed to the bathroom. She pounded on the wooden door.  
  
"SON GOKU!!!!!!!!"  
  
// oh great she's hear//  
  
"Mmmmhp" Goku was gagging trying to keep it down but couldn't as he threw up another round of food.  
  
// What's wrong with me?//  
  
Goku didn't understand what was happening to him. He knew that Saiyans didn't get sick, but this was different.  
  
"Goku?" Chi-chi said sternly.  
  
"What.what?"  
  
"Areyouko?" she quickly said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Goku didn't answer; as a matter of fact he didn't want to hear the onna. He just wanted Geta next to him.  
  
"Goku you are going to the doc. mean Bulma is gonna give you a check up to see what's going on" She said slow and sternly.  
  
"Goku let me in! NOW!!"  
  
" I don't care if your afraid of needles your going and that's FINAL!"  
  
Goku droned out the banshee's screaming. He wanted to tell that bitch to rot in hell.  
  
"Now Goku!"  
  
"HELL NO!"  
  
Chi-Chi was getting frustrated. To her it was like dealing with Goten during one of his temper tantrums. Goku knew where his fear of needles came from. It was Chi-Chi that had started the whole ordeal. She had tricked him into marring her because she knew he didn't know what it meant and was gullible to say yes to anything as long as it had food involved in it. Goku winced at that. He also remembered how Gohan and Goten were conceived. It was odd that he never remembered those nights with Chi-Chi and had always woke up numb and to weak to move for days on end. He never wanted Gohan to know how he was conceived, though her own purposes, instead of the romantically in love like everyone thought. Goku was interrupted of his deep thoughts when the door shook violently. "SON GOKU I SWEAR IF I.." Goku shut her voice off. He didn't want to hear the screaming banshee again. He grabbed the sink for support as he got up and kept one arm wrapped protectively around his stomach. He got up flushed the toilet and opened the door. "GOD Goku you're scaring the hell out of me. I called Bulma and told her if she could check what's wrong with you. SO GET READY! I'll be down stairs waiting for you." She walked out and quickly ran down the stairs and found Trunks and Goten fighting. Goku went to the sink and splashed water on his face. Goku could hear Chi- Chi yelling at them. "But he was eating my PANCAKES!!!!" Goku snickered at the argument.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Goku grabbed a towel and was to busy drying his face with a towel to hear Goten's voice.  
  
"Gah!"  
  
(Thud)  
  
Goku had fell on his knees as he looked back to see what he tripped over. "Oh s-sorry dad.." Goten was grinning, showing that famous Son grinned. That grin quickly disappeared. Goten was stuttering as he saw his father displayed a predatorily look on his face. Goku rapped an arm protectively around his stomach. Goku was growling as his hair was flashing gold to black. His eyes flashed black to aqua-green. Lighting crackled around him as Goku's eyes went white. /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
Mira-Chan: Oh my gosh what's gonna happen Geta: Why did you put my Karrot so evil? Mira-Chan: beca- Geta: I love it!!! (Jumps 20 feet in the air.) Mira-Chan: what ever. Please review. Go review. 


	4. HELP PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Mira-Chan: I know this isn't a chapter update, but before you leave please it's been bugging me for a long time. Please?  
  
Geta: Stop begging.  
  
Mira-Chan: Shut up unless you wanna end up being punched again. (Very angry Saiyan right now) (Sighs I like to pretend to be a Saiyan)  
  
Mira-Chan: like I was SAYING before I got interrupted rude loser. Prince of Saiyans my butt!  
  
Geta: I heard that.  
  
Mira-Chan: Whatever anyways what's a scholar? YES, I know I can go to the dictionary and look it up but I'm just lazzzzy so I'll just ask you guys. I heard it from Chi-Chi on DBZ that she wanted Gohan to become a scholar. Why Gohan? Why did you become a scholar? I'm mean in GT you don't even fight anymore. You sound boring in GT! And I haven't even seen any of the GT episodes! (Which buy the way I can't wait!!)  
  
Mira Gohan: I DON'T KNOW!? I do have a family to take care of ya know!  
  
Mira-Chan: So the Z-fighters managed to fight and take care of their family!  
  
Mira Gohan: "..."  
  
Mira-Chan: That's what I thought.  
  
Mira Gohan: ya got me there.  
  
Mira-Chan: Whatever (makes an 'L' sign on her forehead.)  
  
Mira-Chan: Ya use to be my favorite, favorite, favorite...........favorite character. (Sounds disappointed)  
  
Mira Gohan: "but, but...i can b-.." (Whimpers)  
  
Mira-Chan: Oh well (shoves Mira Gohan into the time machine)  
  
Mira-Gohan: "Waaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiit"  
  
(Different flashes of light)  
  
Geta: I knew Karrot's oldest son would grow up to be a lame dull loser.  
  
Mira-Chan: I can just always stick with teenage Gohan!!  
  
(Hugs Gohan)  
  
(Gohan blushes)  
  
Teenage Gohan: "Hey WH..."  
  
Mira-Chan: Shut up Gohan. For once I agree with Geta. (Still hugging Gohan)  
  
Geta: (flashes his famous grin)  
  
Answer please what's a scholar. Please Thanks! 


	5. fORGIVENESS,TESTS,AND CONFUSION

Disclaimer: never will -_-;;  
Buzz: I have no Idea why I haven't seen any of the GT episodes. I guess I have to get my but in gear. It's kinda hard since my parents took the satellite off and I'm stuck with TV. So I'm in the line of buy the rest of the kid Buu saga and then the rest after the kid Buu saga, then I'll start buying the GT episodes. And I'm mentally going crazy. Hey is it true that when Vegeta goes SSJ 4 and nearly beats Goku to death he starts to cry because of what he did? I don't know my friend (who's that best freak- addicted DBZ (just like me) fan friend of mine told me. I'll shut up now.  
  
Enjoy  
Goten wanted to run for his life! Never in the 7 years of his life had he ever seen his father furious over such a little accident. Goku finally catching on to what he was about to do. Goku returned to normal and quickly apologized to Goten who was already crying.  
  
"Aww, Jeez Goten, it's no big deal." Goku said as he ruffled the little demi-saiyan look alike. Goku had plastered a fake smile to show Goten everything was alright.  
  
"It was just an accident." Goten being as gullible as his father believed it. "Okay!" Goten chirped happily as he flashed that famous Son grin and went down stairs.  
* At Capsule Corp. *  
  
"Well Goku I can't see what's the problem?!" the blue-haired genius told him. "I mean your fine, but I've run every test that I could think of. * except one* other than that your fine!?"  
  
"That's odd" Chi-chi said  
  
"I mean you say that he's been vomiting like this for a month at least? Right?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But I can't find anything." Bulma was confused at this. She was gonna have more work that she thought.  
  
"This is giving me a headache." Bulma whispered.  
  
She turned around to Goku, who was sitting on one of the examining beds.  
  
"Anyways let me do these tests again, and while you wait you can go visit Vegeta! He's in the GR," she said smiling sweetly.  
  
At that moment Goku's eyes glittered at the sound of his name. He went in search for the GR, just remembering that he could just IT there. With two fingers pressed on his forehead and focusing on Vegeta's ki he winked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Good? Bad?  
  
I don't know some how it felt right to just stop there. ^.^ Of course we all know what's wrong with Goku right?  
  
Goku: I don't know what wrong with me.  
  
Mira-Chan: -_-;; " no satellite, no DBZ make Mira-Chan.something, something. (gives him a crazy look)  
  
Goku: slowly backs away and runs like hell.  
  
Mira-Chan: -_-;;  
  
So review! Thanks. 


End file.
